


RUMOR

by ybarra



Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Coffee and Muffin, Coffee&Muffin, F/M, J.Woo, One Shot, Post-Break Up, Rumors, Songfic, another j.woo fanfic since there are lacking, total kard trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ybarra/pseuds/ybarra
Summary: in which Taehyung's world goes down with a text.





	RUMOR

_Someone told me  
They saw you recently, oh no_

 

Taehyung received the text, all right. He was looking pretty angry as the rain poured down heavily that noon. He clutched the phone, wanting to have the urge to throw it out and shred it to pieces but he kept his cool, keeping the anger inside himself. His eyebrows were furrowed—tightly knit and sharply curved as Red but his expression—if looked into another angle—he was jealous. He wanted to strangle the person who sent him the text and whoever that guy was who was with his girl—used to be, his girl.

Devastatingly a mess was he and he cannot deny it. The rain poured as his emotions in a loud cackle against the window, depicting the needles and shrapnel that fell into his crushed heart, somewhat enduring like a masochist, the pain that stayed with him for almost three months and surprisingly, the text he just received was enough to kill him on the inside. Taehyung swore he could kill anyone out of rage right now, but all he could do was stare at the wall—as if the wall angered him and replied such a grimly stare well enough to kill a man and shred him to bits.

 

_They said you looked so happy babe  
Then I felt strengthless_

 

He looked through the text once again. Words crashed down on him but he tried not to cry. He was a grown man and he needn't to cry such awful tears of jealousy. But then, there was a follow-up text he just noticed sent on the minute before. Taehyung breathed an apology towards his friend who had texted him—Woo Jin—and came out a curse from his mouth. Although he wasn't there to hear it but the anger suppressed into those words was enough to penetrate his soul and feel a shiver on his spine.

'She was smiling..'

He hated those words. He didn't want her to smile—not anymore will he want her to smile. Taehyung began to question himself, another surging of emotions wavered and it was enough to bring him to compelling tears that rolled down his cheeks as every question wandered all over his mind—as every idea bugged inside his head.

 

 _Maybe I hoped you would be unhappy_  
Are you over me already?  
There’s no way

 

Such resurgence of feelings had wandered aimlessly throughout his body. He thought of her and what he could have been missing that made her be attracted to this man his friend told her she was with. He was sorry about his thoughts—he wanted her unhappy and devastated as he was but it seemed like he was the victim of love here and she was the player who deceived him like a prey. If what they fought over was something they failed to understand on each other's part then he wished that he could rewind time and stop them both from uttering a single word about it, hopefully, preventing that quarrel that ruined both of them—oh yeah right,  _him_.

 

_What do I do? I can’t acknowledge this_

 

He paced around his room before finally deciding to head out. He needed air and it was getting stifling inside. Taehyung felt uncomfortable and as he walked by the streets and gazed at the sidewalk, his mind kept exploding with new conclusions and ideas. Clearly, he couldn't accept the fact that his girl had been carried away so easily in just a short period of time against their two years of strong relationship. Was she—no, it was outlandish. She wasn't cheating on him. She kept no secrets and showed him that she only loved him and only him, which sounded more painful than before.

Taehyung wanted to believe that she wasn't over him yet. He wanted to believe that there was still a chance for them to make up for their huge misunderstanding. He wanted to believe that this man was just her brother or cousin and that was his highest bet. She was a family person and would do anything for them—even covering up tears of despair and sadness to make them happy and entertain them.

 

 _How you easily forgot me and are so happy_  
_It’s too cruel, you’re a cruel woman_  
_I never knew this till now, I’ve been deceived_

 

His mind floated to those questions. He was desperate to have them answered and if he can, just snatch her back to him and never let her go again. A girl like her was something else, he thought. Someone who can round someone's world and did she indeed but she was brilliant at letting someone fall so deeply and forget them in over three months. He brought up his phone, the text still plastering on the phone screen, but by this time, he took the liberty to answer.

'Are you sure? 'Cuz, I swear that I’ll cut your tongue out'

He felt pretty satisfied and it wasn't long a moment before his friend had replied his message. But then again, only more grimace came and he regret having to reply at his message. Taehyung cursed him again and his photography skills as he found her picture smiling with the man who didn't look like a relative and he stared in awe at her hair—loose, neatly cut and straight towards her chest and the blonde locks were washed away by a platinum colour with ash highlights and certainly he was stunned with this new appearance.

 

_I haven’t forgotten you yet  
Whatever I do, your smile won’t get erased_

 

He spent the rest of the day gazing at her picture without the slightest thought that attaining her back could be quite the likes of Mission Impossible. He even turned his phone into airplane mode, ignoring the texts of those who sent in the same rumors and even turned off his WiFi so he could get peace and an evening to stare at his beloved former beloved.

Her smile—her lovingly rare, blooming smile—which radiated such sunshine in him that could burn forever. She was happy there—trully happy, undoubtedly happy and was he so jealous of that and whoever had her smile like that. He was a selfish bastard who wanted her to smile like that only to him and nobody else. The photo he saved into his phone's Gallery was on for hours and Taehyung reminisced every moment he made her smile like that but she wasn't an avid fan of comedy, then again, Taehyung managed her to laugh like crazy, no matter how corny his jokes were. The farthest memory he could reach was when she surprises him with that smile for the first time during a get together with their friends when Woo Jin joked and managed everyone to laugh at it.

 

_There’s no way, this doesn’t make sense  
I wanna believe that they saw wrong_

 

As hard as the day passed by, Taehyung found himself sitting by the window of a café, leaning his back and keeping his head down low, grimacing the thought that his girl had been taken by another. Of course, he wouldn't believe such thing just happened. All this time, he thought that she wasn't over him yet and he still have the chance to clear thing up with her and get back with her—but, this was a very surprisingly turn of events.

As the night fell and the city lights started to flicker, Taehyung took a deep sigh and stood up from his seat, turning to leave the café for another quick stroll around the block and hopefully rest his troubled mind from the news he received that day.

As crazy as this was, he was still believing that somewhere inside her, she was still in love with him and was just waiting for him to get back together with her—using that hell of a man to provoke him into taking her back. It was rather a detailed thought but he can't help but imagine things and that was exactly what he dreamt of that same night. He woke up like a crazy man, refusing to believe that she didn't call in the middle of the night to meet up with him and eventually talked it up, but to his dismay, there was neither call nor text—nothing at all.

 

_Someone said, oh no  
They saw I had another girl_

 

It was exactly two months since Taehyung received the text but he never can get over that picture still. Today supposedly, he and his friends were gonna meet up over lunch but things went to into a different turn and he and Jiwoo came face to face—something that he was hoping to avoid but compelling inside was the unstoppable urge to hug her and never let her go. She looked at him grimly and cringes as Taehyung called her by her nickname he used to call her.

"Jyu, if you would please—"

"Congratulations" she said.

Taehyung rose a brow, his confusion slowly rising at the suspicious word she sprung out on him. He stayed quiet, pondering over the word and patiently waited for her to explain what it meant. Jiwoo huffed in frustration and crossed her arms, "For your new girlfriend, of course" she barked.

"What?"

"Oh God, don't do that shit or I'll end up punching that goddamn face of yours" Jiwoo growled.

 

_She’s not even that special_

 

Taehyung took a few more seconds before it had hit him. She must’ve seen him with the ludicrously annoying neighbour of his who has been trying to get his attention for years. Exactly a month ago when Taehyung took out his laundry, she followed him to the laundry shop and they engaged on a short conversation until she tackled him to the wall and attempted to kiss him. The memory was so explicit to his disgust that he gagged as he remembered that event, then again, Jiwoo saw wrong and he was now committed to clear that matter up, even if it takes a good beating from her.

 

_I bet my all  
That that’s never happened before_

 

He took her to a café to calm her down, bought the girl a cup of coffee and cleared things up with her. Taehyung straightforwardly told the neighbour that never can they date and never will he be replacing Jiwoo with anyone. The girl was reduced to tears but nonetheless, she gave out a nod and a sad smile, wishing him the best of life and he wished hers too. After about a week, Taehyung received word that his neighbour, which name he learned was Ah Reum, was leaving the building and moving to the neighbouring continent—Europe—because of job matters, but Taehyung deduced that it was her excuse to get away from him.

 

 _Maybe she wished you and I would break up_  
_I’m sure she was just a friend_  
_There’s no way that happened_

 

That girl had a long history with them. She was envious of Jiwoo and her relationship with Taehyung and had numerous attempts to get in between but every attempt ended up with her being so devastated and the golden couple ended up growing stronger and finally, hearing that these two broke up sent her to an unending fit of joy and laughter. Han Ah Reum, a girl with a long line of American descent, kept repeating Pacify Her and Strange Love in her stereo whilst dancing with joy. Ah Reum watched him as he wallowed about Jiwoo and wished to comfort him and take the time to slowly captivate him but she had the uncontrollable pulse of adrenaline and desperation and tackled Taehyung without his consent and attempted to kiss him.

In all honesty, Taehyung never liked her and never will he consider her a friend. Jiwoo however, was not aware of this Ah Reum girl and kept living her life without knowing her and Taehyung was thankful that Jiwoo never knew her—he’d never let her meet that jinxed up girl. It surprised him though that she came down with that simple straightforward message—maybe, he thought, that he should have done that before so she would stop. He was under the impression of the “stubborn-stalker-girl” cliché about her but he saw that he was wrong and cursed himself for it.

 

_What do I do? I can’t acknowledge this  
How you easily forgot me and are so happy_

 

All Jiwoo knew was that Taehyung was the devastated man who she broke up with but was so surprised to find him seeing someone else about four months after the broke up. She has to admit that that was a fairly long time for the pain of the heart to cease, even just a bit but still, her eyes couldn’t believe her. It was a tiring day at work and all she wanted was a cup of iced coffee and headed to the nearest café and surprisingly found Taehyung talking with another girl which she had recognized was from his apartment building.

_“Before you leave me, please think twice!”_

Maybe that was what he meant about those words. She remembered them so clearly in her head. It was that day they broke up and she was about to walk out when he shouted those words but she didn’t stop and left in the pouring rain—the usual cliché, but nevertheless, never ceased to affect hurt lovers everywhere. She regrets leaving and if she only had known that this was what it was leading to, she wished having gone back and reconsider giving themselves another chance to make up for their misunderstanding.

He had another lover waiting and it was up to her if they’ll continue their relationship and let the girl get lost or break up and let the other girl have her chance—at least that was the conclusion in her head. She was crazy for thinking such things and it was so cringe-worthy and so not like her at all—she hated herself for that but it was just the idea popping inside her head and of course she can never prevent her mind to making up its own conclusion—it was her mind!

 

 _It’s too cruel, you’re a cruel man_ _  
I never knew this till now, I’ve been deceived_

 

So this is what it was all about. Jiwoo thought. She glared at every person that sat with her who had these ludicrous smiles on their faces. There, she sat on the table she so much wanted to get away from. Her conversation with Taehyung ended about half an hour ago when Woo Jin and Somin entered the restaurant and never did they uttered another single word to each other after it. Jiwoo eyed her friends, cursing them to their soul and finally lets out a sigh. Somin noticed her unlikely behaviour and tapped her cheek, releasing her from her train of curses surging through their inner core. Jiwoo looked at Somin, quickly erasing the outraged look on her face and noticed as she bobbed her head from across her direction, trying to get her to acknowledge the man who sat on the other side—but hell no, she ain't greeting that son of a bitch.

Somin nudged her and her face grew sour and muttered another curse. She tried avoiding his face but somehow, Jiwoo was aware that he was looking at her. She could feel his eyes piercing through her soul, but then again, she disregarded the thought—acting as if he didn't exist there and focused all her attention on her annoying friends bickering about the damnest things and tried surviving throughout the lunch gathering her friends had set up.

Somin tried her best, Woo Jin tried also to fix them both but Taehyung and Jiwoo couldn’t have it during those months. Taehyung thought Jiwoo was with another and Jiwoo was under the impression that he was angry at her for leaving him over such a thing as a huge misunderstanding. It was always, at the end of the day, the two were hurt and remorseful, longing to have each other back but rumor after rumor started to pile up against them both and can they bring themselves to neither talk nor see each other to try and clear things up.

 

_I thought I would feel nothing  
I thought I completely forgot you_

 

Jiwoo can never have it also. She knew that a guy like him can never deserve someone as low and as bitchy as her. Thinking herself as above that overwhelming feeling of love, she put a face of great snarky attitude but nevertheless can she deny she was falling for Taehyung back then. He was different from the boys he had met—most probably is that she wanted to throw a chair at their faces, much to the chagrin of Woo Jin but when it comes to Taehyung, she’d always limit herself to a punch which was a sign for Somin to suspect that she finally liked somebody. She was always known to be rude, sarcastic and was considered to be such a rebellious girl—even Somin couldn’t quite keep up with her attitude and she has been with her the longest.

It was a night in which Jiwoo comes over at Taehyung’s apartment after a long week of work. It was their tradition to meet every Friday at his apartment or sometimes, he would fetch her directly from work and would buy food and take a quiet stroll on the nearby park. To her bad luck, Taehyung was demoted by his boss when he failed to submit his monthly reports and it wasn’t his fault, to his defense but there was nothing that could be changed and he was already replaced by his co-worker to take the Head of Marketing position. She barged in and saw him drinking a few cans of beer and scolded him for it but as fuming his mood was, he replied with a scowl, commenting on how loud and bitchy she was.

The argument led itself until they have spoken things that they knew they didn’t mean. Jiwoo can be quiet a bitch and she took it too far with the range of her angered emotions but she didn’t knew what kind of day Taehyung had and he knew her personality and her tendency to scold him but he should’ve left those grudges back at the office and at least told her what happened but no, his excessive drinking brought him to insult her and her being.

_“You bitch, could you shut the fuck up for once and let me by myself? Jesus, you’re too loud”_

_“Bastard, for once in my life I’m deeply concerned about you and this is what you’re gonna say? That I should shut up? You fucked up man better get your head together”_

_“Shut up! If you’re just gonna bitch about then why don’t you leave? Seriously, why the hell did I fall for you?”_

That line struck her like an arrow to the heart, killing her deeply inside. He was drunk—she knew that, but it still hurt her and it was enough for her to slam the apartment door and cry in her car. She couldn’t leave, not with that condition and it was pouring hard. She kept thrashing inside the car, beating the poor steering wheel and the car accidentally honked, jolting her. Jiwoo quickly ran out of the car and the rain soaked her, hiding her tears which fell continuously down her cheeks. Leaning on the car door, she began to recall the events back at the apartment and kicked the nearby trash can in her anger.

Rage engulfed her head and it clouded her mind, ignoring the fact that she could get sick the more she gets soaked in the rain and that she looked like a crazed woman beating the trash can because of her anger. At first, these words didn’t scare her—that she could handle it fine and reply something even bitchier but she was wrong and fooled around with love that left her thrashing her anger like that. She thought that love was such an easy game and she could be a great player but the game turned on her and she was played and fell into a trap deeper. Her anger grew worse but managed to stop thrashing the trash can and let herself lean onto the car, kneeling down as she could hold herself any longer. She could even still hear Taehyung’s voice when he called her at the parking lot, begging her to take shelter but she kept still onto her place until he ran into the rain to fetch her but she didn’t move.

She thought it was easy—but loving someone like that, despite her attitude, was something she could never escape from. Her mind was twisting around him and how idiotic she was for leaving him but, if someone did shouted at her like that, she could’ve thrown that person through the window and with God’s mercy will that person need to manage staying alive. Then again, Taehyung was different. She could never hurt him but never did she expect him to hurt her—the boy who was so in love with her for God knows how long and even begged her to give him a chance, not only once but thrice.

 

_There’s no way, this doesn’t make sense  
I wanna believe that they saw wrong_

 

She regrets it all. She was on the losing end this time—the one thing Jiwoo can never accept. She had already accepted her mistake and she’s remorseful for the things she’d done but the damage always trailed down behind her, haunting her up until the present reducing her to tears she never thought she still have after all that crying almost every night. Every night felt emptier and lonelier than the last and somehow, she’d end up praying that they’d have the chance to talk again but with every chance she got to contact him, she’d always chickened out, ending up having to wait for him to take the first move.

Her sorrow became anger. Seeing that girl with Taehyung drove her mad and her appetite for coffee and her mood withered away to ashes and at first jealousy overwhelmed her but eventually it turned to anger—anger to herself and to him. Once it all processed in her mind, she was angry at him for replacing her that quickly but she was more angry to herself for letting him go and not give themselves another chance. They never had a fight before, just excessive bickering, but never to the point that they’ll curse and bawl at each other and Jiwoo gave up the first time around and didn’t even think twice about leaving him but ended up longing for his embrace and comforting words again.

 

_Things I hear from around me  
Are they all true?_

 

“Taehyung, why didn’t you tell me you got demoted in your job?”

Woo Jin’s words took the attention of the two girls who were having a quiet conversation. Jiwoo and Somin furrowed their brows, alarming Taehyung of his situation and tried dismissing the topic but Somin pushed on, showing her worry towards her friend. Taehyung, finally giving up, sighed and stooped his head down low, trying to hide the shame in his face, “It was about four months ago—“

“You kept it for that long?!” Woo Jin exclaimed.

“You wanna hear the story or not?” Taehyung snarled.

Woo Jin whispered an apology and urged Taehyung to continue, “I failed to comply with the monthly report since the company had a shortcoming and our investor pulled out on us and the department had to find a way to boost the sales to make up for the loss but we had failed primarily and suddenly I got a notice that I got demoted—almost fired, to be exact but the board looked into my contributions and decided to just get me demoted”

“It wasn’t your fault” was all Somin could say.

“It was my dream job and they just decided to take it away from me” Taehyung stifled a small laugh and stop his tears to even compel from his eyes.

“How are you holding up?” Jiwoo asked.

Taehyung widened his eyes, surprised to hear Jiwoo ask him a question or generally, talked to him after four months. He raised his head to face Jiwoo and saw the worry in her eyes making him vulnerable yet again but managed to stop himself from shedding a tear and nodded, “I’m good, thank you for asking” he said, “The company is still in a state of dilemma—good thing I ain’t head of Marketing anymore”

 

_It’s true, true_

 

“It was that night, right?”

Shortly after the lunch meeting, Jiwoo followed Taehyung and stopped him on the apartment gate, surprising him but as soon as he saw her face, he lightened up and released a sad smile, “Yeah”

It was quiet after. None dared said a word and stood there awkwardly with their hands on their pockets and their heads adverting each other’s gaze. The wind blew, ruining Jiwoo’s kept and chic straight hair, letting it dance it the breeze, attaining Taehyung’s attention and gazed at her longer than he was supposed to. Jiwoo frantically held her head to contain her hair into place but she hinted Taehyung’s quiet gaze and returned the look making him advert his eyes away.

“Your new girl lives here too, right?” she asked.

 

_Look into my eyes and tell me_

 

Taehyung furrowed his brows and turned to face her, “You really think I have another girl?” he asked.

Jiwoo was taken aback and kept her mouth hanging open a little and her eyelids were half closed, hiding the tint of embarrassment in her eyes. Of course she doesn’t want to believe him that easily and slowly nodded with a taunting expression, “Don’t try to test me” she sneered.

 

 _It’s all a lie, I’ve never done that_  
_Even though I try so hard_  
_I can’t forget these feelings_

 

Taehyung shook his head, bewilderment overcame him and chuckled along with Jiwoo. He was actually relieved that she was calm and not a sassy bitch or he’ll have a hard time to take her back. It was actually the rare times that Jiwoo was not her usual cold personality and he was always blessed every time she was calm and it was those times where he could be more of a romantic towards her. His mood lightened up when he heard her laugh and felt his system malfunctioning for a few moments and appreciate her flirtatious laughter which provokes him to snake his arms around her and kiss her till oblivion but those play on situation in his head would have to wait or just remain in his head.

“No it’s true, I have no other girl” Taehyung acclaimed.

“Not even your mother?” Jiwoo raised a brow.

Shit. Taehyung cursed out loud in his head. Jiwoo became the sarcasm queen yet again. Taehyung would’ve laughed but now was not the applicable time and he needed to finish what he set out to do. He let out a glare at her, something rare but it didn’t bother Jiwoo who kept provoking him with insolent words after another. The fire inside has been lit again and he was trying to suppress the flames but he couldn’t deny that it was getting bigger and the sparks were injecting in his nerves, deeply provoking him but he kept restraining himself.

“You really don’t have another girl?” Jiwoo snarled.

“No, I don’t” Taehyung replied, “I only loved you and you only—“

“But that doesn’t mean you didn’t have another girl” Jiwoo intervened, a smirk tugging on her lips, “You have your mother and sister, other than that, of course you love your other female relatives”

“I meant, a love that isn’t family bound or even friendship bound, but love as in true love” Taehyung explained, “And FYI, it’s not just me who found another”

The statement took Jiwoo a few seconds to process but before she respond with other sarcastic remark, Taehyung grabbed his phone and showed a picture of her with another man that was sent to him two months before by Woo Jin. Jiwoo analyzed the photo and her brows raised and she stifled a sassy laugh which baffled Taehyung.

 

 _To leave my phone background_  
_As an old photo of us_  
_It’s a waste of real love_

 

“That’s me and my cousin” she said, “Woo Jin is such an ass, honestly”

“No, I don’t believe that” Taehyung said, retracting the phone back and studied the photo once more.

“That’s my cousin, on my father’s side” Jiwoo explained, “You should never believe anything Woo Jin ever says or what he tries to acclaim, and you know how wild his accusations are”

Taehyung swore he could kill Woo Jin that instant. Putting those depressing thoughts in his head and letting him suffer deeper for two straight months without even concluding who that man really was and assumed that he was a new lover and that she was a player. Taehyung cursed himself also for thinking such things about Jiwoo—his beloved Jiwoo. He stared at Jiwoo who was snickering at him and felt too embarrassed and bowed his head to hide it. How he wished to have Jiwoo’s calm and sassy composure and cover the embarrassment with a sarcastic remark but he wasn’t blessed with it and was forced to live through with the feeling.

“But if you want to, then I could say that he can be a new man in my life” Jiwoo snickered, “He’s a great dancer also and he was popular with girls during his school days—it’s the perfect misdirect right—“

 

_It’s so hard, pretending to be alright_

 

That’s when Jiwoo let go of her tears that she trying so hard to restrain inside. She was surprised as Taehyung suddenly crashed his lips onto hers and held her in place so she can’t pull away. Her body was surging with uncontrollable emotions and the tears didn’t stop flowing and Taehyung felt the salty tears trickling down his cheek and pulled away, surprised to see Jiwoo crying. He suddenly let go of her and wiped the tears off her face and when she tried to speak, he shushed her, stopping her from saying anymore nonsense.

“Taehyung… I’m sorry” she whimpered, “I gave up too early and left you… of course, I love you and I can never ever leave you”

Leaping for joy wasn’t enough and neither was a loud cry of happiness nor could kissing her repeatedly ever compare with hearing her declaring those three words, Taehyung thought. He was well aware that Jiwoo scarcely told him those words and the last he remembered her saying it was when they had their 1st anniversary which was a long time since they were two years into their relationship and to Taehyung, it was such a joy to hear her still feel the same as he did.

“I regret it all… I should’ve just asked you what was wrong that night rather than shouting at you just like that” Jiwoo cried, “I never should’ve said those things. I’m so sorry…”

Taehyung couldn’t help it also. She was crying and sooner, he was too but he relieved himself by holding her close which also comforted Jiwoo who ceased whimpering a few moments later. He soothed her with running circles in her back and stopped only to wipe his own tears which still continued to trickle down. He said nothing but there was nothing to be said—they were finding their way back to each other again.

 

_According to my friends  
You already found someone new_

 

“I thought you already found someone new” Taehyung chuckled, “Seems like I was so wrong. I promise to kill Woo Jin the next time I saw him”

“I found you one time in a café with a new girl—“

“You don’t need to know her” Taehyung intervened, “I actually kept her away from you since she was trying to break our relationship for a long time”

Jiwoo pulled away and stared at Taehyung with a disgruntled look on her face which made Taehyung panic. She wiped her tears away and crossed her arms which made him more anxious and scratched his neck, trying to find the words to soothe her. He began to thump his foot, indicating that he was nervous and Jiwoo noted his stance but eyed him carefully, “There was such girl…” she trailed off, “And you didn’t let me bitch her off”

Taehyung swore he could never love this girl anymore than he loves her now. He immediately let out a laugh which irritated Jiwoo who kept her glare on him but he didn’t gave a care and kissed her the girl again but she couldn’t have it and moved away and her brows were tightly furrowed which put a blush on Taehyung as he have always thought an angry Jiwoo was the cutest.

“That was what I was afraid of” Taehyung replied, “I know that you are the most bitchiest girl and she might not make it out alive when face to face with you—I don’t like fights, you know that”

 

_Will you tell me it’s not too late?  
Please, give me one more chance_

 

“But she was trying to break our relationship” Jiwoo whined.

“We are not in a relationship” Taehyung bluntly replied.

Jiwoo closed her mouth shut and the look in her eyes states that she was panicking and she can’t sass her way out of that one. Taehyung loved that embarrassed face she was making and never have he seen that face before and so he was taking it onto account as he might not see that face again. Jiwoo threatened to punch Taehyung and he only mocked her but ended up receiving the punch anyway, but he would be lying if he wasn’t used to her punches.

“Then we are not in a relationship” Jiwoo barked, “If that’s what you want, then fine. We are not in a relationship”

“But will you give me another chance?”

 

 _Where U at my love_  
_Where U at my love_  
_You know, I can’t go on if it’s not you_

 

Jiwoo stopped her hysterical chatter and her eyes shifted back at Taehyung who was patiently waiting for her answer. She began pondering about her decision but as his eyes penetrated through her soul and felt as if those piercing eyes were manipulating her brain, her mind was clouded with the thought of him and how badly she missed him and gave a ‘yes’ with haste. She wasn’t able to comprehend what just happened or what she just said when Taehyung tackled her into another kiss and this time she responded back, “I love you too much too” Taehyung mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt on making a Korean-inspired fan fiction and maybe its my last.. we'll never know. But, leave a kudos if you like and criticisms are open for improvement


End file.
